Why is it always me?
by APhoenixRising
Summary: When unusual circumstances force Tiana Diggory to study at Hogwarts she finds herself the centre of male attention but there is only one that takes her fancy; dark and dangerous Draco Malfoy, yet she finds herself pulled towards Neville Longbottom. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION, POSSIBLY UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Note : I do not own any of the characters apart from Tiana, J.K. Rowling does.

I woke up, rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror; my usual morning routine. 'Morning gorgeous' I smiled, revealing a perfect set of gleaming teeth. I sat at that mirror until my roommates woke up.

'Tiana, you looking at yourself again?' asked my best friend Jasmine.

'Obviously, would I do anything else?' I questioned back.

'Of course not. But that's why I love you' she alone of all the people in my dorm could stand me hogging the mirror and the bathroom. Rae, Aaliyah and Elouisa just scoffed at me, but I know that they're just jealous because the looks fairy missed them out. Rae's nasal voice stopped me from admiring my crystal blue eyes.

'Tiana, can I ask you a serious question?'

'Yes you may ask Darren out. I finished with him last week' I smiled sweetly.

'Actually I was going to ask where you brought your mirror.'

'Why's that, so you can buy one that won't crack at the sight of your face?' Jasmine snorted behind me. Her face contorted into anger and humiliation and she walked out of the dorm. I turned to Jasmine 'That's another of her verbal abuse sessions over before it started'

'Your gift still amazes me'

'I know' I said simply. My 'gift' as Jasmine put it was that I was I could read minds, however this just came from being an accomplished occlumens. I never told anyone this though, I just preferred people to think I was amazing. 'Now I have a really serious question to ask you Jasmine and I need your honest answer, are my eyes symmetrical?'

My eyes stared haughtily around the main hall trying to find a decent looking boy that I hadn't already kissed. I sighed as I gave up 'There's no decent eye candy here anymore' I moaned to Jasmine who was eating wholemeal toast next to me.

'There is, you've just had them all'

'Well, it's not my fault I'm beautiful' at this point the mail came delivered by the owls. Her snowy white owl Brad (named after Brad Pitt, her muggle crush) landed neatly in front of her. She wasn't expecting any mail so opened the attached letter with an open mind, she was shocked to read the following:

_Dear Tiana_

_I'm so sorry to say that Cedric was tragically killed earlier this week. He was killed during the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry potter, who was with him, said that they were transported to the revival of He Who Must Not Be Named however, I don't believe that no matter how sure Amos is. His funeral is next week and I've asked Professor Morris to let you attend which she has agreed to. I will pick you up at nine o'clock next Tuesday. I'm sorry._

_Your mother_

I could do nothing to stop the tears from running down her face, he had been like a brother to her and now he was gone. 'Tiana? Are you ok?' asked Jasmine quietly. I threw the letter at her and ran out the hall crying, I turned around quickly and saw Jasmine look aghast at the letter.

I stayed in my dorm that day, not coming out once. I shut the curtains and hoped that the other girls would leave me be. I dozed off soon after and was awakened by a large bang, I thought nothing of it until Jasmine came running in her eyes bright. 'Tiana! You have to help us, it's the death eaters!'

Note: I would love to get reviews on this fanfic as not many people liked it on the other website I'm publishing on.


	2. Chapter 2

'What?' I jumped up, all my grief momentarily gone. 'What happened, how did they get in?' I bombarded Jasmine with questions as me ran through the corridors.

'I don't know, we were at dinner and suddenly the walls started shaking and we heard shouts from people that had already left. After that I don't really know what happened, I just tried to get here up to you' Suddenly a group of death eaters burst into the corridor which we running down, before they could react to our presence I had sent a stunning spell towards the nearest, he fell forward and I recognized the face as that of Rodolphus Lestrange. Both I and Jasmine made our way down the corridor shooting off stunning spells. Eventually it all seemed quiet around their area. They allowed themselves a quick break but as they rested against a wall the blonde head of Lucius Malfoy appeared seemingly alone. He grabbed me from behind and pressed his wand against my temple, I froze knowing that I was one curse from death. Jasmine hadn't noticed the disturbance and turned round to face me, however she became face-to-face with Malfoy 'Tiana!' she shouted, Malfoy shook me and pressed his wand tighter to my head. Fortunately she knew when to stop shouting, she lowered her voice and spoke directly to him 'Why are you here?'

'I don't have time to answer questions from insignificant underage witches like you, now tell me where is Professor Morris is'

'I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning'

'Well she must be around, now tell me where or your pretty little friend here gets it'

'I'm telling you I don't know' Jasmine was in tears by now, knowing that her answer would be unsatisfactory.

'That's not good enough is it. Crucio!' A blast of pain like I've never felt before hit me, it felt like my body was about to explode, I screamed loudly. The pain stopped, I looked up into the cold, hard eyes of Lucius Malfoy and he laughed in my face 'That was just a taster' All of a sudden his eyes went blank and he tipped to the side, I managed to stay upright and look around for the person who had cursed him for I knew it wasn't Jasmine; she was still in front of me. It was Rae.

'Rae, you saved my life, thank you!' I ran towards her and threw myself around her neck. She patted my head awkwardly and said.

'Well, I couldn't let you die. You're our best chaser' I laughed weakly and asked for information about what had gone on. 'Well, I don't know, it seems as though they were looking for Professor Morris'

'No shit Sherlock!'

'But I don't know why'

'Let's head down to the main hall and see if everyone's ok' I suggested.

A scene of devastation met us as we walked into the main hall. Most of the walls had been torn to the ground and all windows had been smashed leaving a mosaic of different coloured glass on the ground. The death eaters hadn't managed to capture Professor Morris, she was the first person I went to talk to. 'Why?' was all I could say.

'I don't know, to be honest, but I have a feeling it was something to do with this' she pointed towards her wand.

'Why?'

'There's a story about a wand more powerful than the rest, made out of elder wood. Mine's made of that wood but it isn't the wand he's looking for. That specific wand belongs to Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School' Hogwarts, that's where Cedric went, well used to go. Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes again, Professor Morris misunderstood this emotion and patted my arm saying 'Don't worry it's going to be ok'

Next morning it was decided that the school was beyond repair even for wizards and witches. Professor Morris made the announcement at breakfast 'I'm so sorry to say that Hollywood School for the magically gifted has been forced to close,' at this a gasp of disbelief escaped from almost everyone's lips 'you will have to finish your education at a different school, that school however is up to you'


	3. Chapter 3

I opted to go to Hogwarts, I wanted to know more about Cedric, who his friends were and I wanted to talk to that Harry Potter who had supposedly been with him when he died. When I told my mother of my decision she immediately contacted the Diggory's asked them whether I could stay for the rest of the summer holidays after Cedric's funeral. They agreed, so it seems that I would be spending my summer in a house of mourning.

I spent my last few days in America with Jasmine and my mother; Jasmine had decided to attend Beauxbatons in France as she has cousins currently attending. On my last night we went for a meal at my favourite muggle place, Bella Cucina Italiana, a gorgeous little Italian restaurant. The meal was sumptuous and by the end of the night all three of us were a little teary-eyed. 'A toast!' exclaimed my mother who by this time was a little tipsy. 'To my beautiful girl Tiana and her best friend Jasmine who have their whole lives ahead of them' we ducked our heads in embarrassment but we couldn't help smiling at the beautiful face of my veela mother.

My bags were packed; my substantial wardrobe had fitted into six suitcases which had been shrunk. It was agreed that Uncle Amos would take me to England by side-along apparation, that's if he could do it. When he apparated into our home he immediately collapsed to the floor and started sobbing, my mother ran too his side and conjured up a steaming mug of strong tea. After a while his tears subsided and he managed to stutter a sentence 'Sorry about that, it's just so… so hard'

'I know' I walked over to him and enveloped him in my arms. This time he seemed to hold himself together, no tears escaped from beneath his closed eyelids.

'I think it's time we best be off, my wife will have dinner ready by the time we get home'

'Ok then, I'll just say bye to mother and Jasmine' I turned to them my eyes glazing over.

'Come on Tiana, don't cry, it's not like I'm never going to see you again' Jasmine tried to comfort me.

'Tiana, stop this crying immediately, you're coming back for Christmas and Easter, aren't you?'

'Uhm, uhm'

'Well then, you've only got five months until you see this gorgeous face again' my mother posed, sticking out her breasts and hips. I giggled; trust my mother to lighten up a situation.

'Five months… five months' I repeated to myself.

'Come on Tiana' Uncle Amos called to me.

'Uh ok. Bye!' I called out and turned to face him 'Let's go' I held out my arm.

When we arrived at the Diggory's the first thing I noticed was the black drapes hung on the walls, the next thing was the smell of a traditional cottage pie; my first taste of the British cuisine.

The day of Cedric's funeral arrived, me and the Diggory's – all wearing black – made our way to the church just outside Ottery St. Catchpole where we met with other wizarding families to pay respect to my loving cousin. All the attendees were subdued and any laughs were forced. Uncle Amos introduced to the Weasley's; four of which were going to be going to Hogwarts this year. Mrs Weasley seemed a very nice woman and I loved the youngest and only girl Ginny; she's like a younger sister I never had.

After the ceremony the Weasley's came over to say goodbye. Fred and George seemed to have taken a liking to me for they were very supportive 'Don't worry Tiana, we'll look after you at Hogwarts, make sure that nobody lays their wand on you'

'Thank you' I choked up.

'Come on now don't cry. It's only a few more weeks until you see us again' their words echoed my mums and I realised that I already missed her even though it had only been a week.

'I won't cry, don't worry. Bye, see you at Hogwarts'


	4. Chapter 4

Finally my first day at Hogwarts arrived and funnily enough I was looking forward to it. Uncle Amos drove me to the Kings Cross and told me that the train would be waiting for me on platform 9 ¾. He then left and left me stranded in a muggle station with no way of knowing how to get on the designated platform. I soon figured out that platform 9 ¾ would be between platforms 9 and 10; I wasn't stupid. So I made my way over to them two platforms but there was nothing that indicated that this was the right place. I didn't know what to do, it was now 10.30 and the train left at 11. 'Are you alright, darling?' asked a voice from behind me. I turned round quickly and became face to face with a middle-aged balding man.

'I…I…' I stuttered feeling increasingly paranoid that more of his friend's were just round the corner.

'Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help you' he said whilst stroking my arm with his hand. Aware that I was in a muggle public place I knew I couldn't use magic without causing a scene, so I did the next best thing; I kneed him in the most painful place for a man and ran away following someone with an owl like me, hoping they could help me. I soon caught up with him.

'Excuse me, can you help me please?' he turned around and I gasped, he was amazingly good looking and gave off an air of confidence. He looked me up and down and nodded.

'Yes,' I breathed out in relief.

'You are a wizard right?' I whispered to him, he nodded. 'Can you tell me how to get on the platform?' he laughed loudly but soon stopped.

'You're serious aren't you?'

'Yes, I wouldn't ask otherwise'

'Where have you been then?'

'I'm new, just moved here from America' he seemed to take this as an invitation to tell me more about himself.

'Well I'm Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor obviously and if I do say so myself, a world class quidditch player'

'Wow,' I faked interest 'what an interesting life story, can you tell me how to get on the platform now?' he looked affronted at my interruption, but he obviously thought he had a chance with me so he didn't argue his point.

'Just follow me' he held out his hand. I felt like saying that I could walk perfectly fine by myself but he seemed like the kind of boy would be fun to string along. So I grabbed his hand and interlocked my fingers with his, giving him a smile. He pulled me through one of the walls joining the two platforms and suddenly the new platform materialised out of nothing. I tried to let go of his hand but he held on, pulling me towards a group of teenage boys who I presumed to be his friends. '_This is going to be fun_' I thought to myself. I cuddled into his side and he looked a bit shocked but he pulled me so close to him that I could hear his erratic heartbeat through his shirt. 'Hey guys' he deepened his voice and I struggled not to laugh.

'Alright Cormac,' one of them turned to talk to him but saw me 'Hello there,' he used his hand to slick back his hair.

'Hi there,' I pretended to look him over 'I'm Tiana'

'Alex' he replied walking towards me. Cormac however pushed me behind him and said

'No, she's mine' just then the whistle went and everyone had to board the train. I turned to walk away but Cormac pulled me back round 'Where do you think you're going?' he asked me.

'I… I'm going to find somewhere to sit'

'Are you stupid, sit with us' I sensed the opportunity for more fun.

'Ok then'

After a few hours on the train we were nearing Hogwarts and I needed to get changed. I was going to dress conservatively on my first day but after spending hours flirting with the boys I decided to put on my shortest skirt and my shirt which only just fits me. When I announced I was getting changed there was a chorus of wolf whistles and a comment from Cormac 'Want some company?' I ignored that and walked out of the compartment. On my way back from the toilets I was thinking about how easily the stupid boys had come under my spell when I was knocked over. I looked up into a round face which had blushed; I pulled myself up and looked at the boy.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered. Normally I would start talking back but I felt sympathy for this boy.

'Don't worry about it,' he hung his head 'I'm Tiana by the way'

'Neville… Neville Longbottom' he said before hurrying away.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Longbottom_' I thought to myself, that name rang a bell though I couldn't think why. I put the thought out of my head and went back into our compartment once again to a chorus of whistles. The rest of the journey was fun; I managed to show as much leg as I could and I stretched a few times which made my shirt stretch to its maximum. The train ride soon ended though and I had no idea where I was supposed to go, I heard a woman calling to the first years but I technically wasn't a first year. Cormac noticed that I wasn't moving anywhere and said to me 'Just come with us'. So I followed him into a carriage which seemed to be pulled by nothing.

We soon arrived at the castle and my breath got caught in my throat; Hollywood school had been a magnificent palace but Hogwarts was even better, it seemed to ooze character. I never took my eyes off it, from the huge turrets to the roofed courtyards it mesmerised me. Cormac had to gently tug at my arm to make me follow him indoors. I hung around the doors taking more in of the beautiful entrance hall, I soon got another pull on my arm 'Come on, it's not that great' Cormac called. I regretfully took my eyes off the roof and made to follow him inside the great hall but I was stopped by a stern looking woman.

'Miss Diggory?' she asked me.

'Yes' wondering if I was already going to get told off, I pulled at the bottom of my skirt trying to make it a suitable length.

'I'm Professor McGonagall. What year is it that you're going into again?'

'My fifth'

'Good, and when you address any member of staff you will call them Sir, Miss or Professor, is that clear?'

'Yes Professor'

'You will have to be sorted with the first years I'm afraid, Professor Dumbledore has enough on his plate without overseeing the sorting of a new student separately'

'Yes Professor' I repeated again. She turned away and Cormac came over to me.

'Fifth year?' he asked me 'That means you're only fifteen'

'No shit' I said sarcastically.

'Damn, you're not even legal'

'No, but do you think that's stopped me before' I said looking at him haughtily.

'No I don't suppose it has' he answered back looking me up and down once again. '_The cheeky bugger_' I thought to myself and I was about to say something back when Professor McGonagall came back.

'Miss Diggory can you wait in the next room, I will be there in a minute. Mr McLaggen leave Miss Diggory alone and move yourself into the hall' I smiled at him and turned my back rolling my eyes. God he was an idiot.

I waited in the little room until the Professor came back, she gave us a talk which went something like this: 'Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school'


	6. Chapter 6

'So…' I said trying to break the tension in the room 'Anyone know how we're going to get sorted?' Nobody replied. 'Oh come on, I don't bite' I said peering down at all the nervous first years. A timid looking boy raised his hand.

'We have to put the Sorting Hat on' the rest of the first years looked at this boy with something near admiration. I didn't see why, he only spoke to me.

'So what exactly does this hat do?'

'From what my brother told me it just has a bit of a conversation with itself, looks around your head and decides which house you should be in'

'Which house is the best then?' I asked the group as a whole.

'Gryffindor' said the boy who first spoke to me.

'Slytherin' said a girl who looked a bit rough.

'Hufflepuff' said a girl with pig tails.

'Ravenclaw' said a boy who looked over the rest a knowing glance. I laughed at the difference in opinions; obviously they had all been influenced by their parents who had been here before them. From what I could understand the Slytherin's were the evil people who were bound to become death eaters in their later life, the Ravenclaw's were the nerds and the Hufflepuff's were the rejects, I didn't know what the Gryffindor's were though. So I took the little boy who first spoke to me aside and asked him about the qualities of the house of Gryffindor.

'They're brave, daring and chivalrous' he replied holding his head high.

'So are you hoping you'll be in there then?'

'Hoping? My whole family for generations have been in there, I'll be a disgrace to them if I'm not. Imagine if I'm in Slytherin'

'What are their qualities then?'

'If you can call them qualities, they're cunning and ambitious'

'They don't sound like bad qualities'

'They're not, but there hasn't been a single witch or wizard that went bad that weren't in Slytherin'

'Oh. What about the other two houses?' I asked.

'In Ravenclaw they're clever and witty. Hufflepuff's are loyal and patient' this got me wondering what house I'd be in; I was a bit of all, even Slytherin. I was brave, ambitious, clever and loyal. From what the little boy told me Gryffindor was the best, but Ravenclaw didn't seem too bad either.

Eventually the Professor returned and told us to line up and follow her into The Great Hall. Even though I thought it was a bit immature to line up, I dutifully followed thinking it best not to create an argument with the stern looking Professor. As we entered the room all heads swivelled round to look at us especially me, '_They can't have seen an older student get sorted before_' I thought to myself. I spotted Cormac amongst the crowd and gave him a big smile, still stringing him along. We soon came to a stop and professor McGonagall said 'As you may have seen we have an older student being sorted with us today, she will be sorted in the same manner as the first years. Now when I call our name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abercrombie, Euan' the boy I was talking to earlier stepped forward.

'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted for all to hear. I smiled, he had his wish. A few more people got sorted and then it was my turn.

'Diggory, Tiana' the last thing I saw before the hat fell over my eyes was the students all muttering to themselves; they must have seen the link between me and Cedric.

'Hmmm,' said a voice in my head 'difficult. I can see you doing well in all houses. You have the braveness of a Gryffindor yet the ambition of a Slytherin. You also have the wit of a Ravenclaw but the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make, I can't choose' the hat went on like this for another couple of minutes before shouting aloud to the whole hall 'I can't decide!' I heard everyone gasp and I turned my head to look at Professor McGonagall who in turn looked towards the Headmaster. He then stood up and spoke the very words I didn't want to hear.

'Well this has never happened before, I suppose we'll just have to let her choose what house she wants to be in' I inwardly groaned I didn't want to have to make that choice, I looked at all the houses individually but still couldn't decide. 'Well?' prompted the Headmaster. I looked around once more and saw the faces of the Weasley family and I knew where I wanted to be.

'Gryffindor'


	7. Chapter 7

Each and every head in the hall gradually followed my progress towards the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Fred and turned my head towards the figure of Dumbledore still standing behind the staff table. I nodded my head at him and he let the rest of the sorting ceremony finish.

After the ceremony and feast had ended, the Weasley siblings escorted me to the common room, pausing briefly to tell the portrait the password. I noticed that when I walked through the gap behind the portrait that my tie had turned red and gold, signifying that I was a true Gryffindor. My first impression of the common room was that it was my kind of thing; thick armchairs and a sense of homeliness. Ron made his way over to two people who were already seated on a sofa next to the unlit fire; a messy-haired black haired boy and a bushy-haired brunette. He quickly talked to them and, noticing me staring, beckoned me over. 'Tiana, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter'

So this was the infamous Harry Potter. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood and looked to be pre-occupied with something. They both welcomed me to Hogwarts, albeit half-heartedly and went back to talking animatedly with one and other. I scowled at them and Ron, seeing my face, reassured me that weren't being intentionally rude and that they were discussing important topics. He then joined in with this 'important' conversation leaving me standing on my own looking stupid. After a few minutes Harry looked over towards me and pointed his finger 'You, Tiana is it? What are your feelings about the return of Lord Voldemort?' I winced as so many of the wizarding world did when hearing that name. In America he wasn't so well known but people still refrained from using his name in fear of him bringing his rein of terror across the pond.

'I believe you Harry, Cedric was my cousin and I know that he wasn't stupid enough to be killed by an accident with magic. I also know that nobody hated him enough to kill him. That only leaves He Who Must Be Named who kills without reason' He nodded at this and said sombrely

'Thank you' I smiled at him in response and he weakly smiled back. I knew we were going to be friends.

History of Magic was the first class the next day, I walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione and when we entered the classroom they made there way towards the back. I followed them and took a seat next to Hermione. She looked a little shocked but I thought we were friends and so didn't say anything. That lesson has been the most boring hour and a half in my whole entire life; I mean who really cares about giant wars. Now if you blindfolded two of them and put then in an arena that would be worthwhile. Potions was next and I was looking forward to it, it was my best and favourite subject. My trio of friends headed towards the back of the room again and I reluctantly followed, wanting to sit near the front. The door closed quietly and all chatter immediately ceased, Professor Snape walked to the front of the room and glared at the rest of the room. His eyes rested on me, he nodded and started the class. I instantly felt respect for him. 'Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soother agitation' His voice was silky smooth and I found I liked it. I couldn't wait to get started on the concoction; I'd made it before and found it quite easy. 'Start' damn; I'd missed what he'd said. I saw the rest of the class head towards the cupboard at the front of the classroom so I followed suit.

'Hey Diggory' I spun round and saw a very handsome face atop with white blonde hair.

'What?' I replied.

'Nothing, just wanted to see your face' he smirked gaining admiring looks from his cronies.

'Happy to oblige' I winked at him.

For the rest of the lesson I could only think about that face. God he was hot!


	8. Chapter 8

_4__th__ September_

_Dear Diary_

_I dreamt about Draco Malfoy again last night, he was just standing there looking at me. And guess what the best part was; he was only wearing a pair of sexy Calvin Klein boxers. Yum! I decided to move next to that boy who walked into me that first day: Neville Longbottom. I only did it so I could get a better view of Draco and it's nearly cost me my life! He is awful at potions. Anyway I'm off to bed to go dream about Draco again. Night!_

_Tiana xoxo_

_10__th__ September_

_Dear Diary_

_Draco was staring at me again in potions today, his eyes were lustful. Harry, Hermione and Ron hate him though, I have no idea why though but it's well annoying; I can't go to talk to him without being dragged away by either one of them. Cormac tried it on again with me today; I kissed him - but with no passion. I'm still helping Neville with his potions; he's not getting any better. Hey ho, one day he might make an acceptable Draught of Peace. Night._

_Tiana xoxo_

_22__nd__ September_

_Dear Diary_

_Sorry I haven't written recently; I've been too busy fantasising about Draco! He's so hot! I should probably start talking to him instead of admiring him from afar, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me? He might only want to look at me, I mean I'm used to that but he's different. On a lighter note, the first Hosmeade day is on my birthday: BUZZING! It sounds amazing. Neville helped me out in Herbology today; it was my worst subject at Hollywood and it is here as well. He's really good and knows all about plants I've never even heard of. Night._

_Tiana xoxo_

_14__th__ October_

_Dear Diary_

_It's my birthday tomorrow! Sweet 16 at last! Can't wait! Quidditch trials were last week and I got in – obviously. First game of the season's the end of November against Slytherin, against Draco. OMG! Draco and I are getting along really well, I'm so happy, he seems to like me. About time really, I was getting a little impatient, if it had been any other boy then sod him but for Draco…I'd wait an eternity. I'm getting brilliant marks in potions, mainly thanks to the extra information I'm getting from Neville about different plants. All in all, life's good. Night._

_Tiana xoxo_

I closed my diary and smiled, tomorrow I'd be 16 and life would get so much better. I'd start to make moves on Draco and hope he wouldn't be like any other clueless boy; everyone at Hollywood was so naïve. I quickly scanned through my diary once again but this time I frowned, how many times had I mentioned Neville? That was a little weird.

****A.N – Sorry about the format, I didn't know how else to move it on****


End file.
